


i love you like a love song

by december22 (bakaito1412)



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Consensual Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Lowercase, M/M, PWP, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tender Sex, Tenderness, Underage Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28142682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakaito1412/pseuds/december22
Summary: в какой-то момент шиничи внезапно решает, что их с кайто интимная жизнь превращается в рутину.
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Kudos: 8





	i love you like a love song

**Author's Note:**

> работа написана для даки~
> 
> это моя первая попытка написать что-то рейтинговое и надеюсь последняя хд  
> (выкладывать чутка неловко)

в какой-то момент шиничи внезапно решает, что их с кайто интимная жизнь превращается в рутину. 

точнее - он почему-то решает, что именно так думает кайто. ну кому понравится занудный, помешанный на расследованиях детектив, который даже инициативу с трудом проявляет? 

после таких мыслей шиничи чувствует себя ещё более подавленно. надеждами о собственной привлекательности он себя не тешил, поэтому и додумался до лучшего, как ему показалось, варианта - разнообразие. 

и поэтому, сам не веря в то, что он это делает, детектив начинает изучать статьи о том, как "приукрасить" секс. заголовки в духе "как стать для него игривой кошечкой" дико смущают, и шиничи краснеет до корней волос, но с непробиваемым упорством листает дальше. в штанах становится тесно, когда шиничи представляет в красках всё расписанное. 

в какой-то момент, не выдерживая потока непристойностей, шиничи резко закрывает все вкладки и опускается горящим лицом на прохладную поверхность стола. он серьёзно собирается сделать это? он, детектив? будет соблазнять вора? 

но картины в голове... слишком жарко. слишком возбуждающе. 

напряжение внизу живота становится невыносимым. конечности сводит слабой судорогой. дрожащими от возбуждения пальцами, с замирающим дыханием шиничи хватает телефон и набирает сообщение. 

**_"сегодня вечером я поймаю тебя, кид"_ **

ответ приходит незамедлительно.

**_"вау. я заинтересован, шиничи."_ **

его собственное имя в тексте сообщения заставляет шиничи рвано выдохнуть - даже если это были просто печатные буквы, обращение по имени от кайто всегда было чем-то особенным. 

///

когда кайто приходит, время будто назло тянется слишком медленно. и вор, как будто бы желая позлить, испытать терпение, методично распивал чай с конфетами, мельком бросая на шиничи ехидные изучающие взгляды. 

нервы лопались, словно изношенные гитарные струны. 

оказавшись в спальне, кайто предлагает посмотреть фильм и уже было тянется за ноутбуком. зараза.

шиничи скрипит зубами от досады (неужели он настолько непривлекательный, что фильмы лучше, интереснее него?) и несильно ударяет вора по руке. тот с любопытством и удивлением оборачивается. 

когда его толкают на идеально заправленную постель, кайто ухмыляется. 

\- детектив всё-таки начал действовать, да? 

шиничи раздражённо цыкает и бросает красноречивый взгляд в духе - _заткнись, пожалуйста, немедленно._

ухмылка становится ещё более вызывающей, но выражение лица вора быстро сменяется на растерянное, когда его глаза закрывает плотная ткань. тем не менее он быстро подыгрывает и ехидно мурлычет обманчиво медовым голосом: 

\- вау, это что-то новенькое, детектив~

\- наверное, лучше было бы взять кляп, - парирует шиничи. болтливость вора в интимные моменты порой действительно переходила границы, а от слабых подколов становилось неловко. 

кайто обиженно замолкает и, кажется, принимает правила игры. позволяет спокойно завязать ему глаза и больше ничего не предпринимает. 

\- я запрещаю тебе ко мне прикасаться, - говорит шиничи вкрадчиво, стараясь подражать почерпнутым из интернета советам. игривой кошечкой ему, конечно, не стать, но попытаться разбавить рутину - почему бы и нет. 

кайто недовольно фыркает, надув губы, но принимает и это.

шиничи немного теряется - он никогда прежде не брал инициативу на себя - но от того, что глаза кайто скрыты, а значит, и некоторые неловкие заминки тоже, ему становится немного легче и проще. неопытность - не порок. наверное. 

отключая остатки сомнений и неуверенности, шиничи наклоняется к застывшему в ожидании кайто и припадает губами к шее, чуть покусывая, скользя по тёплой коже. когда он оставляет случайный засос у ключицы, кайто шумно выдыхает и хватается за простынь. 

о, шиничи слишком хорошо изучил его тело и знал все самые чувствительные места. поэтому он мысленно усмехается и продолжает выцеловывать кайтовы ключицы, втихую наслаждаясь сбитым дыханием и побелевшими от напряжения костяшками пальцев - вор безоговорочно принял правила, и невозможность прикоснуться изводила его и делала нетерпеливее, чем когда-либо прежде. 

всё это почему-то напоминает шиничи их интеллектуальные игры в кошки-мышки. будоражаще. интересно. заводит - до самых кончиков пальцев. 

чёрная футболка на кайто становится лишней, ненужной - и тот послушно поддаётся, позволяя её снять. взамен получает горячий развязный поцелуй в губы, который слишком резко прерывается, когда шиничи напоследок проводит языком по нижней губе, отстраняясь. 

кайто позволяет себе разочарованно выдохнуть. кажется, сегодня детектив решил немного поиздеваться. было горячо, жарко, повязка скрывала от него лицо шиничи, и это злило и возбуждало одновременно. 

кайто сосредотачивается на прикосновениях - лишённый возможности видеть, он будто бы стал в разы чувствительнее. 

прохладные руки шиничи, скользящие по его груди, вынуждают издать рваный полустон-полувздох от контраста с его разгорячённой кожей. 

всё становится хуже, когда шиничи усаживается ему на бёдра и как бы ненароком чуть касается паха. под джинсовой тканью становится до боли тесно. но шиничи даже не думает решать эту проблему - он снова склоняется ближе, кажется, куда-то к шее, опаляя дыханием кожу и - о боже - его влажный язык скользит медленно от основания плеча, оставляя красноватые следы поцелуев, всё ниже, ниже, ниже, задевает чувствительные соски, заставляя ощутимо вздрогнуть, опускается к животу. 

\- ты... изверг... - кайто с трудом сдерживает стон, немного выгибается в пояснице (шиничи невольно залюбовался гибким телом) и до боли впивается пальцами в льняную ткань простыни. с каким бы удовольствием он сейчас притянул бы к себе детектива, пересчитал кончиками пальцев каждый позвонок, обвёл каждую родинку, но - нельзя. и это настоящая пытка. 

самообладание утекало по крупицам.

в голове у шиничи творился сущий хаос: подобные цунами волны неловкости и смущения разбивались о скалы невероятно сильного желания - видеть кайто таким было чертовски приятно и возбуждающе, до давящего жара в паху и бабочек, разлетавшихся под рёбрами, крыльями щекоча внутренности. кайто был милым и сексуальным одновременно, и это чертовски сводило с ума. 

шиничи продолжает спускаться поцелуями ниже, дразняще кладёт ладонь кайто на промежность и слегка сжимает сквозь ткань, вырывая очередной сдавленный стон. и шиничи решает дойти до конца - целуя кожу у кромки кайтовых штанов, он расстёгивает молнию ширинки. 

кайто заметно напрягается и в ожидании прикусывает нижнюю губу. 

шиничи невольно замирает на пару секунд - его скулы заливает ярким цветом смущения. а ещё - он никогда не делал этого прежде. что, если кайто не понравится? что, если он будет смеяться над ним? что, если он больше не захочет встречаться с таким неумелым и неопытным парнем? это было бы неловко и немного унизительно. 

кайто, кажется, улавливает его волнение и приподнимается на кровати, оперевшись на локти. приоткрывает рот, как будто бы хочет что-то сказать - и это хуже всего, шиничи не собирается слушать дурацкие неловкие утешения. только не это, только не портить атмосферу. он и так (по его собственным ощущениям) всегда всё портит - неуместным сарказмом что в постели, что в повседневной жизни. 

шиничи проводит языком по плоти сквозь ткань нижнего белья, оставляя влажные следы, и даже это уже вынуждает кайто снова слегка выгнуться в спине, как-то немного по-кошачьи, приглушая рвущийся наружу стон. шиничи опускает резинку трусов, освобождая из ткани стоящий член кайто. медленно и невесомо обхватывает ствол в кольцо пальцев и водит вверх-вниз. 

он видит, как кайто запрокидывает голову, видит его выступающий кадык, напряжённые мышцы рук и пресса, выгнутую гибкую спину - и это заводит сильнее. особенно это лицо с покусанными от нетерпения, чуть алыми губами и прикрытыми полоской ткани глазами. безумно сексуально. кайто - чёртово произведение искусства. каждый изгиб его тела прекраснее любой идеально выточенной античной скульптуры.

когда шиничи обхватывает головку члена губами, затем опускается ниже и ласкает языком, кайто снова хрипло стонет от вспышки ощущений и вдруг протягивает руку, вцепляясь пальцами в растрепавшуюся тёмно-каштановую чёлку детектива. не тянет резко на себя, пытаясь управлять его движениями, не грубо хватает за волосы, а трепетно и осторожно перебирает чуть взмокшие от возбуждения пряди, лёгкими и ласковыми движениями гладит кожу головы. 

импровизированная повязка спадает с глаз и самообладание окончательно растворяется в раскалённом воздухе. 

\- ты меня так доведёшь, - хрипит кайто и жестом заставляет шиничи поднять голову. слюна стекает с уголка его губ, томные кобальтовые глаза словно потемнели на оттенок, прикрытые длинной чёлкой, и это выглядит _ещё более возбуждающе_. он приближается к шиничи с явным желанием поцеловать, но тот резко отклоняется. 

\- противно же. 

\- мне никогда не противно целовать тебя, - и больше не обращая внимания на слабые протесты, поочерёдно захватывает губами то нижнюю, то верхнюю губу, обводит их контур языком и нежно проникает в рот. сердце дрожит в груди от бури эмоций: это _его_ детектив, _его_ шиничи, который провоцировал очередной съезд крыши и с которым хотелось быть до одури нежным, зацеловать каждый миллиметр тела и никогда не отпускать из объятий, касаться вечно - и всё равно этого не хватит, чтобы выразить всё, что кайто чувствовал к нему. 

шиничи упускает момент, когда стянутая одежда летит куда-то на пол, в сторону, и опрокинутым спиной на смятую постель оказывается он. от дурманящих прикосновений перед глазами всё плывёт, и он обхватывает таз кайто ногами, прижимаясь плотнее, держится за его обнажённые плечи, невольно впиваясь в кожу ногтями, шумно и рвано дышит, из чистого упрямства пытаясь не стонать, когда одновременно с поцелуями-засосами на шее чувствует, как внутри него оказываются кайтовы пальцы. 

\- ты... меня бесишь, - выдавливает из себя шиничи, задыхаясь от переизбытка ощущений, когда принимает в себя эрегированный член целиком и позволяет медленно двигаться. взамен слегка кусается, оставляя отпечатки зубов у основания шеи кайто. 

\- и я тебя люблю, - усмехаясь, шепчет кайто ему прямо в губы и лесенкой поцелуев спускается к подбородку, скулам, шее, обводит языком и губами каждую родинку. шарит рукой по кровати вслепую, пока не натыкается на руку шиничи и мгновенно сплетает их пальцы. 

кровь под кожей кипела, напоминая раскалённую, разгорячённую лаву, и кайто свободной рукой ласкает член шиничи, помогая быстрее достичь разрядки. движения медленные, немного дразнящие - но шиничи так нравилось больше. он хватается за тёмные взъерошенные вихры кайто на затылке, исступлённо их оттягивает и хаотично перебирает пальцами. 

кайто резко ускоряет темп, и в последующие секунды шиничи, крупно дрожа, вытягивается как струна, невольно сильнее сжимает чужую ладонь в своей и прячет горящее смущением лицо, отвернувшись в сторону и прикрыв глаза свободной рукой, когда изливается со сдавленным всхлипом. ему всё ещё стыдно показывать свою уязвимость. но кайто кончает следом и наваливается на него всем телом, беспорядочно тыкаясь губами куда придётся и крепко сжимая в объятиях. 

///

\- и всё же, не понимаю, что на тебя нашло? - удивляется кайто, подразумевая, что шиничи не брал на себя роль инициатора прежде, когда они лежат под одеялом после, взмокшие и разгорячённые, и сил хватает только на объятия и разговоры тихим шёпотом. 

шиничи молчит и отводит взгляд. он снова не уверен, что всё было достаточно хорошо. подсознание ехидно шепчет, что он облажался и у него нет никаких шансов, кроме роли бревна, лишённого и капли привлекательности и сексуальности. куда ему до кайтовых отточенных движений и ласк и почти божественной гибкости. 

\- мне кажется, ты сейчас думаешь какую-то очень глупую мысль, - кайто обхватывает пальцами его подбородок и заставляет посмотреть глаза в глаза. - что такое? 

шиничи продолжает упрямо молчать. 

\- я сделал что-то не так? - в бархатистом голосе сквозит искреннее беспокойство. 

\- это я сделал не так. всё, - шиничи пытается сбросить тёплые пальцы, нежно поглаживающие щёку, но это оказывается выше его сил. 

\- в каком смысле? - не понимает кайто. 

\- а разве тебе не надоело... - шиничи осекается. - однообразный секс, как рутина. 

\- для тебя это рутина? 

\- для тебя. 

кайто вместо ответа хлопает округлившимися от удивления глазами. 

\- с каких пор тебе это пришло в голову? - шиничи собирается ответить, но вытянутый указательный палец кайто ложится на его губы в призыве помолчать. - не знаю, что ты там навыдумывал в своей гениальной голове, у меня не так хорошо с дедукцией. но во всём мире есть только один детектив, укравший моё сердце. и это ты, - вор мягко улыбается, убирает руку и взамен прижимается губами. - запомни это хорошенько, шиничи. 

сердце шиничи колотится так сильно, что могло бы проломить рёбра и выскочить. прямо в ладони кайто. впрочем, оно и так давно уже там - не в буквальном смысле. 

ловя губами очередное "люблю", шиничи чувствует себя на все сто процентов счастливым.


End file.
